2017/September
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of September 2017. September 1 Joanne World Tour: Fenway Park Performance at House Of Blues in Boston :Set list # "Coquette" 9-1-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg 9-1-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Dundas and heels by Pleaser. September 2 SnapChat 9-2-17 SnapChat 001.png Joanne World Tour: Fenway Park Performance at House Of Blues in Boston :Set list * "Coquette" * "Call Me Irresponsible" * "What a Difference a Day Makes" * "Just a Gigolo" / "I Ain't Got Nobody" * "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" * "Let's Face the Music and Dance" 9-2-17 Performance at House Of Blues in Boston 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Cinq A Sept and custom boots by Giuseppe Zanotti. September 4 Twitter :"I'm sending free to any monsters outside my hotel The William Gray Montréal . I love u so much & I'm so sorry u are the most loyal fans." On the roof of The William Gray Hotel in Montreal 9-4-17 On the roof of The William Gray Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg September 6 Joanne World Tour: Air Canada Centre Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 9-6-17 Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg 9-6-17 Leaving her concert at The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg September 7 Twitter :"I pray everyone in Florida evacuate as asked and as easily as possible, don't risk it board up your homes and get out #HurricaineIrma" Joanne World Tour: Air Canada Centre Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 9-7-17 Leaving The Air Canada Centre in Toronto 001.jpg September 8 ''Gaga Five Foot Two'' Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 9-8-17 Netflix Documentary - Press Conference in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Heading at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Heading at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg Arrival 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a top by Elie Saab, pants by Aquilano.Rimondi, shoes by Pleaser, and a ring by Alexis Bittar. Red Carpet 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 002.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 003.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pants by Colin Horgan. Performance at Princess Of Wales Theatre 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Performance at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Performance at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 002.jpg Premiere 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Premiere at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Premiere at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 002.jpg Leaving 9-8-17 Leaving TIFF in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Leaving Gaga Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg September 9 Instagram :"Morning after the premiere. What a night. Was utterly speechless after I watched it. What an absolutely humbling day. Thank you @digitalperm for making this film ��#TIFF" 9-9-17 Instagram 002.jpg September 10 Joanne World Tour: Wells Fargo Center Backstage concert at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia 9-10-17 Backstage concert at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia 001.jpg September 11 Twitter :"We will never forget. #September11th Love now. There is no other time." Joanne World Tour: Wells Fargo Center Leaving her concert at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia 9-11-17 Leaving her concert at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia 001.jpg 9-11-17 Leaving her concert at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Garrett Leight. September 12 Twitter :"In our documentary the #chronicillness #chronicpain I deal w/ is #Fibromyalgia I wish to help raise awareness & connect people who have it." :"Thought ice helped #Fibromyalgia. I was wrong & making it worse. Warm/Heat is better. Electric Heated Blanket, Infrared Sauna, Epsom Baths." September 14 Twitter :"Brazil, I'm devastated that I'm not well enough 2 come to Rock In Rio. I would do anything 4 u but I have to take care of my body right now." :"I ask for your grace and understanding, and promise that I will come back and perform for you soon." :"I was taken to the hospital its not simply hip pain or wear & tear from tour, I'm in severe pain. I'm in good hands w/ the very best doctors" September 15 Twitter :"Prayers & love to @selenagomez you are a warrior princess. What an inspiration. ''" September 21 Twitter :"''Dear little monsters, fans, & @Netflix lovers I'll be watching GAGA: FIVE FOOT TWO with all of you 2nite!!!! At 12am PST #GagaFiveFootTwo ''" :"''2 hrs 50 min roughly till #GagaFiveFootTwo goes live on @netflix Pacific Standard Time. A toast to the little monster family. I love u so." September 23 Twitter :"Praying for Mexico through all these earthquakes . Sending you healing energy and love." September 26 Instagram :"Not having a good pain day. Thank you honey �� B for sending me this comfy sweatshirt. Keeps me warm outside in a hammock so I can be w the trees, and the sky, and the sun and take deep breaths. Feel so lucky to have so much love ❤️" 9-26-17 Instagram 001.jpg September 27 Twitter :"Proud to be working with @Staples & @BTWFoundation to #GrowKindness! Visit the #StaplesForStudents Kindness Tree http://bit.ly/2vQDYIz" September 30 Twitter :"I this it's clear where the 'poor leadership' lies @realDonaldTrump Puerto Rico is part of the United States. This is our responsibility." :"Oh I see @realDonaldTrump you're not helping PR because of the electoral votes u need to be re-elected #Florida=29 #Texas=38 #PuertoRico=0" :"''While praying every day, I'm also donating $1Mil to relief efforts for Hurricanes Harvey, Irma, José, Maria and the Mexico City earthquake ''" Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion